Redemption: The One-Week Dream
by Blackcat314
Summary: A side story dealing with Saruhiko and Misaki's "blissful newlyweds week", as hinted in Redemption. It is necessary to read Redemption in order to understand this fic. SaruxFem!Misaki. Rated M for a reason.


Redemption: The One Week Dream- Day 2

This is a side story detailing the "blissful marriage week" of Saruhiko and Fem!Yata in another fanfic of mine, called Redemption. Unfortunately, it will not make sense to you if you haven't read that fic, because this will seem like pointless smut (which it isn't if you've followed up from Redemption). The reason I put this out as a separate fic is because the details are too long and it will deviate from the rest of the Redemption plot, so I had to make a separate fic so the flow of the story for Redemption isn't interrupted. Therefore, it goes without saying that you do need to read Redemption (at least chapters 5 and 6) to understand this fic. This and Redemption are connected.

If you want a general idea without needing to go through every chapter of Redemption, simply read chapters 5 and 6 of Redemption, then come back here to continue from there!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, faved, and/or dropped by for a look!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original/official K characters or plot, those belong to GoRa and GoHands respectively.

Warning: PURE SMUT chapter ahead. Smut, odd (maybe disturbing) kinks, graphic details! So…if you can't take reading graphic smut (it's basically like the previous chapter), or if you are underage (aka younger than 16), please DON'T READ WHAT IS TO ENSUE.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, and all was quiet…until an annoying alarm went off in the bedroom of a cleanly plain apartment suite. Groaning and snaking a hand out from under the warm covers, a pale white arm turned off the alarm. Grumbling, he squinted his eyes to look at the time. 6:30 AM shone back to him in blue letters, and he sighed before sitting up to get ready for another boring day at work, nudging something warm under his covers in the process. Said action drew a groan from said thing that was nudged, and a shuffle as the covers were pulled away from the blue-black haired man who had woken up. Wait. What!? Quickly putting on his glasses that were oddly laying about on his pillow instead of by his nightstand, Fushimi Saruhiko quickly looked under the covers to find himself stark naked. _'How…?'_ As soon as he thought this, slivers of conversation came back to him, and slowly he remembered what had happened last night. Quickly turning around to check for the nudged figure beside him in bed, he was quite pleased to find his Misaki still slumbering peacefully despite the disturbance. _' So last night wasn't a dream afterall….' _He thought with a fond smile as he ran his fingers through her silken, copper locks.

"Mmrmmh….." Misaki began to stir, woken up by the gentle fingers in her hair. Slowly, she blinked her hazel eyes open, taking in the ceiling. This was not the crumbly ceiling of her dinky apartment….it's so nice and new-looking. Her body felt all warm and tender, her chest and legs were oddly sore. She continued to stare at the ceiling, until the events of last night rushed back into her head, and her cheeks flushed at the memories. '_T-that's right….I…I gave my virginity to Saru last night….I…I'm __**his**__ now.' _She gripped the covers and pulled them higher up to her chin, reveling in that fact. Oddly enough, the thoughts pleased her. "Good morning, my love. Did I wake you?" Saruhiko spoke to his lover barely above a whisper, drawing her gold-hazel eyes to his ice blue gaze. "O-oh….G-Good morning, darling." She replied with a blush and a shy smile. "What's in your mind, love? You look like you just thought of something really wonderful~" he asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I…I was just thinking…I…I became **yours**." She emphasized 'yours' in barely a whisper, awed at how things can change in just one night.

"Yes, you did." He replied gently as he shifted under the covers, snuggling her in his lap and burying his head in the back of her neck. "It was the most amazing night ever. Thank you, sweetheart." He whispered sincerely before leaving a light kiss on her neck. "Mnh, don't you need to go to work?" as much as she would like to snuggle with him under the covers and continuing their baby making, work was work, and that came first. "Hnnn…..can I not go? I want to spend more time with my precious, adorable, loveable Misaki~~" Saruhiko almost sang, still snuggling to the redhead. This was officially the best morning he had ever had. EVER. "No, get up. As much as I don't like the Blue Clan, you still need to get your lazy monkey ass to work." She spoke resolutely, untangling herself from him and moving away, earning a 'tch!' from the man. Her knees gave way and buckled as soon as she got off the bed and attempted to stand up. Her back and thighs were so sore! "Shit…! What did you do to me last night, stupid Saru…!" Misaki grumbled and complained as she rubbed her back, Saruhiko's semen from their activities last night leaking out from between her legs. A reminder that she was taken by the blue-black haired man.

"Misaki, it's normal to feel sore after sex, especially since you wanted to go extra rounds right on your first night." He replied matter of factly as he hooked an arm under her legs and hoisted her princess style. "W-wait! What are you doing, you shitty monkey!? Put me down! You need to get ready for work!" she protested as he carried her to the bathroom. "As much as I enjoy watching you leak my semen from last night, now's not the time to be doing that. I figured I'll wash you too, while I take my morning shower before going to work." He told her as they entered the bathroom, much to the embarrassment of the redhead. "I-I can wash myself! Just put me down, stupid monkey!" she struggled. Truth is, her body still felt hot and soft as soon as the blue haired man touched her, and she knew she couldn't stand it anymore if he were to touch her again. She would crave his touch again, and that simply wouldn't do when she was the one who told him to get his butt to work.

"Misakii…..why are you being so virginal now, of all times? There isn't anything on you that I haven't seen and touched last night. Why can't you just face the truth? You're **mine** now, there's nothing you need to hide from me….." Saruhiko growled, his patience wearing thin. It was cute that his Misaki was so shy, but sometimes this quality of hers really worked on his patience. He just wanted to take a shower with her, dammit! Not allowing any more rebuttal from her, he quickly dropped her into the glass showering area and locked the door of the tiny bathroom. "Well, Mi~Sa~Ki~? You only have two choices now…you can take a shower with me, or you can shower for me. I'll make sure…to enjoy the show." He finished his sentence with a predatory glint in his eyes and a lick of his lips. Misaki flushed red at his question. Let him touch her, or display herself to him? _'I really, really want to continue from yesterday, but it'll be bad if I keep him from what he should be doing….w-well, it should be ok if I just let him watch me shower. This glass isn't frosted or anything, but I'm sure the water droplets will get on the glass, enough to make it hard to see. I'll just shower quickly and then he can shower!'_ she thought as she slowly stood up and turned on the shower.

_'Ugh. Here I am hoping she'd get so embarrassed that she'd rather have us both shower instead…so much for that. I was hoping to get a quick second time with her before going to work…whatever, I'll just enjoy this show.' _Saruhiko thought irately as he sat down on the toilet seat with the cover pulled down. Leaning his elbow on the sink counter, he tilted his head leisurely to the side to enjoy his Misaki's showering show. The way the water ran down her naked limbs made them glisten, moist and smooth. Her hands rand down her tiny, white breasts, each coming to a perky, dark cherry bud at the end. Lower still was her tiny lithe waist, supported by barely round hips, slender, toned thighs and a cute, round butt. Damn, it looked so tight. Everything about his sweet Misaki was so petite, so cute, so…._virginal_, even though he had taken her completely last night. So tiny but so full of energy and so innocent in mind even as she was being taken…Misaki would forever be his virgin, no matter how many times he took her. His sweet little spitfire crow in the public, his lewd fairy that fulfilled all his desires and fantasies between his bed sheets. _'Mine, mine, mine….be forever mine, Misaki. If only you had even a fraction of an idea at how much you do to me with even the slightest gestures….I love you, I adore you , I want you, I need you …'_ he mused a bit manically as he continued to watch his beloved wash herself. He could feel himself starting to get excited as he focused on the minute details of her body. Was it him or was every gesture deliberately slow and sensual?

'I hope Saruhiko gets satisfied quickly and would get back to getting ready for work…he's already late enough as it is.' Misaki thought frantically as she continued to lather herself with soap, going slowly to avoid her sore parts. Not to mention that knowing Saruhiko was watching her made her unnecessarily excited. She needed to be done quickly and get the hell out so she can make breakfast or something. Anything to get her mind off his body. _'Argh, I can't stand it anymore. I better just get ready quickly, screw the morning shower.'_ Saruhiko thought as he quickly got to brushing his teeth. It was torture the more he kept watching. Brushing his teeth and washing his face quickly, he dashed out to his bedroom and proceeded to put on his uniform and style his hair. Hopefully doing these things would take his mind off of Misaki. _'Eh!? Why did Saruhiko run out!? Is…is he mad at me because I wouldn't shower with him? Can't he see that it's all just for his own good? Ugh…eh!? M-my clothes…I forgot to bring any!'_ Panicking, she quickly finished her shower and dried herself. She wrapped herself in a towel and timidly peeked out. No sign of Saruhiko anywhere.

Quietly, she slipped out and made her way to the bedroom. She had no idea where her clothes were, since she only woke up to Saruhiko being all gentle and sexy yesterday..._'stupid monkey being so sexy when he's all gentle and shit…how does that even work anyway!? Stupid Saruhiko and his stupid sexy ways….' _Putting those thoughts aside, she went quietly into the bedroom, only to find the blue-black haired man with his back turned to her as he put his Scepter 4 jacket on. Awkwardly, she rushed to him and hugged him from behind, sensing his surprise as he tense up at the contact. "Saruhiko! Don't leave being all mad and stuff…I'm not shy or whatever….it's just, you need to get to work. I told you that, and I…I'm not going to have morning sex if that makes you late. I said you need to get to work on time, anyway…." She reasoned with her lover, hoping he'll understand just how much she worried about him. He needs to forgive her right now, because the feel of his clothed leg rubbing her bare one was really turning her on. Was it the rough feel of the fabric, or was it Saruhiko himself? She couldn't tell…and what was worse, the leftover semen from last night was starting to leak out and run down her leg. Quickly, she shifted her leg away, afraid she might be found out. As turned on as she was, she didn't want to give Sauhiko the satisfaction of getting morning sex like he wanted.

Sensing the sudden movement, Saruhiko turned to inquire to his lover, accidentally knocking her onto his bed. "Eep!" she squeaked as she landed with a soft bounce, the towel around her becoming a little undone, exposing her thighs. She looked up in shock, like a deer caught in headlights. _'Arrgh….just when I was about to get over it! Why did you have to be so cute and say those things, Misaki? And now you show me such a sight….I just can't!'_ As if it was reflex, he pinned her down onto the bed, eliciting another squeak from the redhead. "Misaki…why are you so naughty? Showing me something like this…I can't possibly forgive you now~" he breathed huskily into her ear, feeling quite uncomfortable in his pants. "W-well, that can't be helped! I already tried to make up with you!" she puffed her cheeks up in agitation, harrumphing. "Mi~Sa~Ki~ I don't think you understand just what kind of situation you're in~" He teased as he ran a finger along the top of her towel wrap, lightly digging into it and pulling it loose. He was rewarded with a whimper from the russet haired girl beneath him. "A-and just what is t-that, ba-bastard..!?" she challenged defiantly, despite how they were both feeling uncomfortable.

"You bad girl~ you KNOW what I want, what we BOTH want~" he smirked as he murmured sensually, enjoying the flush of her cheeks as she looked away, betraying her guilty knowledge. "If it makes it easier for the single-cell that you are to understand, I'll say it plainly: just give me the morning sex I want and I'll leave you alone…for now. You'd better hurry up and make up your mind, time is ticking away and I'm not any earlier to work. I won't leave until I get my morning fuck, and I seriously don't care about being late to work." He told her in all seriousness, looking in her gold-hazel depths. "….F-fine…I-I get it…." She muttered looking away as she placed her arms above her head, giving the dark haired man easy access to her barely clothed body. Saruhiko just stood there, looking at her blankly. Damn, it just wasn't a good idea to get horny first thing in the morning. He realized it threw common sense out the window. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm not going to do the rest, you know. You're the one who wanted morning sex." She complained with a cute pout, her fidgeting fingers and wiggling toes betraying her impatience.

"Alright, I got it. Then let's get to the good stuff, shall we? I promise you'll enjoy this, too~" happy to have his morning demands met, he moved to remove his coat, but was stopped by a disapproving tut from the redheaded girl who closed her legs, pouting. "Ugh, what now, Misaki?" he paused, exasperated. He really wanted to get it on, but Misaki had demands left and right. "No~! Don't take off your clothes…" she whined, as she got up and draped herself all over the blue clad man, her loosened towel falling off in the process. Well, if he didn't care that he was late, then neither should she. In fact, she should have all the fun she wanted, at his expense of being late to work, of course. "Saruhiko…if you want to fuck, you're gonna' have to do it by my rules…and I want you to fuck me in your uniform." She murmured dirtily as her bare legs wrapped around his waist, her crotch resting snugly against his clothed member and her bare breasts pushing up against his clothed chest. Her arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace, the russet haired girl holding her naked body to his clothed one in a koala embrace. She shifted herself around lightly, rubbing her bare vagina against his clothed erection as she gave the blue-black haired man bedroom eyes.

"Oh? So we make love by your rules now, do we? Though it's all good to me, I have to say…I never thought you'd be such a pervert. A uniform kink? How did that come about?" Saruhiko drawled down to her as he leaned down and captured her lips, his hands gently but firmly supporting her back as he laid her gently on the bed again. "Maybe if you treat me well enough, I'll tell you about this uniform kink." She replied teasingly as she lay exposed to him. Once free again, the jet haired man made quick work of his belt and freed his throbbing erection. A quick look at Misaki's teasing smile got the man straddling her in a heartbeat as he eagerly pushed his erect manhood to her warm, soft entrance. Without missing a beat, he sheathed his full length into her moist warmth in one thrust again, eliciting a quick gasp of surprise that slowly turned into a moan of pleasure as he quickly lifted her up into a koala embrace while still thrusting into her. Gravity increased their pleasure, every time Misaki rolled down onto his cock, she would impale herself onto him even deeper because of said physical force.

"Haah…you wanna'….ahh…..know? W-well…it's…ugh! Really easy, you know~ I want you to…ahh…fuck me in your uniform….hah…hah…so you'd remember fucking me…..nngh….every time you put on your uniform…..ahh! I want…you to always think of me~…. Especially as you do your work for that Monkey King of yours. How does it feel to know I'm tainting the symbol of your clan's…righteousness with our dirty stuff?" Misaki managed to moan back to him seductively. "Mngh….you know I don't give a shit about that…ugh….ohh….but…naughty girls need to be punished." Saruhiko moaned at the sweet tightness before emphasizing 'punished' with two extra hard thrusts. "Ahh! Ooh~" Misaki couldn't help herself, and the lewd sounds leaked out of her mouth before she could even think to silence them. Those two thrusts just felt so good! _'Why was the room getting brighter? Ahh, his thrusts are getting faster!'_ "Mnh…Misaki…know that there isn't a single moment that I don't think of you…I think this little…exercise of ours will make my work day very enjoyable for me. Thank you, sweetheart." Saruhiko reassured sincerely as he kissed her, tangling their tongues together as he tensed up and came inside of her again. When he was done ejaculating into her, he laid her back on the bed gently, savouring his beloved's dazed orgasmic expression. He took a moment to admire her naked form, gently lifting her thigh and kissing the inside…slowly, he moved down, kissing gently along her leg, savouring and worshipping. When he finally reached her toes, he moved onto her arm, kissing along and finishing worshipping with a kiss to both her palms.

"Ahh….I'm glad I made Saruhiko's day better…have a good day at work, darling~ I'll be waiting for you to come back." the redhead replied gently, basking in the afterglow of sex. She sat up, wincing slightly as a result of their rigorous activities. _'Ahh, that's so sweet…I can't believe this, but we're finally ding everything that newlywed couples do! So excited, I can't wait to get off of work and spend more time with my darling Misaki~' _the blue clad man thought as he embraced his redheaded "wife" in a chaste hug. "Ahh, I'll try to have a good day at work... but honestly, how can I when you're the only one who brightens up my day?" Saruhiko replied smoothly, earning a blush from Misaki. "You're such a sap…j-just go to work, you'll be late!" she replied embarrassed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in his face before hiding herself under the covers. "Heehee…what a cute shy wife you are, Mi~Sa~Ki~ since you made me happy, I'll be off then. Just take the rest of the day off, I'll take you out to dinner later. Stay cute for me~" he couldn't resist teasing and flirting with her one last time before heading off to the dreary grudge that was work.

His work day turned out to be longer than expected, and he had to drag his body into his apartment, feeling defeated. He had broken his promise with her about taking her out, he wouldn't be surprised if she got mad at him and left. It took him a few minutes to trudge his way back to his apartment. He expected it to be empty and sterile, but was surprised when he opened the door to a warm apartment filled with the aroma of cooking food. "Misaki? I'm home…." He called out experimentally. Met with no reply, he made his way into the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised, for there was his Misaki, diligently cooking away at the stove in a cute, frilly apron. JUST a cute frilly apron. Cliché, but effective nonetheless…nice, white thighs peeking out from under the pink fabric, perk little ass waving about as she hovered around the stove cooking. At this point, he was drooling, though he couldn't really make up his mind about what he was drooling for: the delicious smell of food or the sight of Misaki's delectable body all bared out again, hiding only under the thin cover of a frilly apron. Even the nubs which were her nipples could be seen poking through the cotton fabric. He could've sworn he heard a blood vessel or two burst, and he was pretty certain he was nosebleeding.

"O-oh! W-welcome back, d-d-d-darling….." Misaki trailed off, she had been expecting this (even dressed for the occasion), but it still made her nervous to put her plan into action. Her body had been aching and hot since yesterday, and she had thought nothing of it. She thought it was only the rain and chills, but all throughout today, she had been aching and sore for more reasons than one. It was certain that Saruhiko left her completely sore from their activities, but she found herself aching in a whole different way after the blue-black haired man left for work this morning—that's right, she had not been thoroughly satisfied after this morning. _'Why am I turning into such a slut….'_ She thought somewhat frustrated. Still, she supposed it was because she was finally having better times since Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san's deaths. She really needed time to herself, and time to make herself feel better, and the thing was, Saruhiko's recent actions were definitely making her feel a whole lot better.

"Oh my god, Misaki….I…I don't know what to say…." Saruhiko rasped, his throat getting dry and his pants getting tighter by the minute. He tossed aside his briefcase and discarded his saber, briskly taking off his coat and undoing his fly as he walked quickly to join his beloved, who was currently giving him a treat. "Would you like dinner first, or a bath? Or…would you like ah!" Misaki wanted to try saying that standard dirty line between newlyweds, but before she could even finish, Saruhiko had already rammed himself into her impatiently. "Ahn~ you're so impatient~~mmm….."she panted lightly as he rammed in and out of her steadily, each thrust going deeper. It was quite the different experience, doing it standing up rather than in bed…she was feeling him a lot more. "Oh god…thank goodness for Misaki….I'd die if I didn't have you here…." The sapphire raven groaned as he buried his nose into the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent. A soft feminine fragrance met his nose, which was distinctly Misaki's, but also had a wisp of familiarity to it-ah, his own scent. He was pleased that her body has begun to carry his scent…there was something primal about it that pleased him greatly.

"Mmnh….te-terrible day…?" she moaned as he thrust into her reaching a pale arm behind to rub gently along Saruhiko's jaw in a soothing yet seductive manner. "Ahh….mm-hm. Can't stand them most of the times…ahh, they're not little angels like you~ then again, no one compares to you. Mnh, your body just gets better the more I use it…haah…haah…what a lucky man I am~" he gloated as he hoisted one creamy thigh over his shoulder, and readjusting his angle, began to thrust quicker into her. Leaving one hand on her stomach to hold their position, his other hand moved to squeeze her breasts, pinching her nipples as it wandered between the two lumps. "Aaahn! Ahh~ I can't….! Ahh darling, please….ahhhh!" For the second time that day, he ejaculated into her and overfilled her womb with his semen. "Waah…" her breathing was heavy, and her body felt light and weak. Saruhiko held her upright and steady, and his other hand swiftly tore the apron away, leaving her naked.

"Saruhiko….what….?" she asked, dazed as he bent down and began to nip at her skin. He started fom her neck and made his way down, leaving erratic hickeys all over her pale skin, which was normally hidden under extremely conservative clothing and had never been touched by another person until last night. When he finally reached her navel, he stopped, and placed his tongue in her belly button. Swirling his tongue around, he stood up slowly, dragging his tongue from her navel all the way up to the skin between her breasts. Instinctively, she shied away from him, feeling vulnerable under his hungry gaze. "No, Misaki. Don't hide from me." He commanded bluntly, knocking her arms away when she tried to cross them over her exposed chest. "B-but…Saruhiko…! They're not amazing or anything, they're so small…." She confessed dejectedly as she looked onto the ground. "I think they're perfect…if you think they're too small, I know how to make them bigger…" he offered, seeing a glimmer of hope spark in the copper haired girl's eyes. "W-what!? N-no way…how is that possible!?"

"Don't you know womens' bodies get curvier when they're fondled enough? That's why, you should always bare yourself and let me touch you to my heart's content~" he teased, drinking in her scandalized look of shock as her face turned bright pink. "W-what!? That's just bullshit, Saruhiko! I know it..!" she accused, pointing a finger at him. "Don't believe me? Fine, let's try it and see it…" he smirked, pulling out a measuring tape. "Wh-wh…." She stared as he closed in on her with the measuring tape. Before she could utter in another word, he had pulled the tape around her chest, getting a good measure on the size of her breasts. "See….? I TOLD you they're not big.." Misaki moaned as he fervently recorded her breast measurement. "Heh. Just keep this number in mind…by the end of this week, I'll turn you into a sex goddess with golden ratio curves." He smirked, enjoying the flushed and horrified look on her face. Yep, this week was shaping up to be a very enjoyable week indeed.

* * *

Phew….that's it for another chapter of fluffy, teeth-rotting smut…err, at least, my attempt at it…*shot*


End file.
